Our Last Night On Earth
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: "Doubtless before the dawn broke, he would have devastated and remade me several times over, but each time those calm, loving hands would rebuild me into something better. A creature of light and love and all for him. He was slowly making himself the sun around which I revolved and he wasn't even trying." Castiel/Harry. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A oneshot for an idea I was kind of beating around a little. Still haven't decided if I'm going to do anything with it yet. Takes place during 5x10, "Abandon All Hope". Without a doubt, the prettiest smut scene I have ever written. It kind of crept up on me and took me by surprise to be honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

_Warnings: Smutty Slash! Castiel/Harry_

_**Our Last Night On Earth**_

_**"There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin."**_

So this was it then. Tomorrow we were off to kill the Devil. And truthfully? I couldn't think of better people to spend the End of the World with. Dean and Sam sat sharing beers at a table, looking at the picture we had all just taken with Bobby. Jo and Ellen were back to plying Castiel with shots and here was little, old me, Harry "The Good Witch" Potter, leaning on the back of the overstuffed armchair, nursing a drink of my own. This must be what family was like. Not that I would know, but if this was the real deal, I really had been missing out all of these years. Sure, I had Death and Tessa, but I had never really known family, not since they had plucked me from my relatives doorstep at the tender age of one. Reapers were never really a nurturing lot, with the exception of my mother henning Tessa, but Death had always shown me all of the attention he was capable of. I could remember tugging him away from "work" to play boardgames and to go out jumping in mud puddles, chasing frogs. The first time I had demanded to be taken on my first Reap with him at six and sobbing in his arms for hours afterward. It had been wonderful, but it had lacked the easy camaraderie, the To-Hell-And-Back friendship, that Team Free Will had. Friends. Something else I had never had before. To the Reapers, I was a commander. To Tessa, I was her charge to be cared for. And Death? I was his Master, his future eternal lover when I was finally ready to accept it. He was patient. After all, what else did Death have but time? Meanwhile, I had been freed to play the board before settling down, so to speak. To have other lovers.

Love. What did I know about such a thing?

I knew affection of course. It was what Death and I shared and to a different, though no lesser, degree, Tessa and I as well. It was what I felt when I looked at Jo and Ellen, Bobby and the Winchesters. But love? Perhaps...perhaps it was that burning, clenching sensation that permeated throughout my chest when my eyes met a certain pair of baby blues. Maybe. But how was I suppose to know? I'd never known love before. For all I knew this could just be indigestion. Yeah. That's what I kept telling myself, even as I snagged Castiel's last shot and tossed it back with a mischievous grin. He turned to look at me with a smile of his own and that feeling burst to life inside my chest cavity once again. This time, I was sure the burning feeling there wasn't from the whiskey. I turned away quickly to conceal the expression on my face from curious eyes. Jo hummed with amusement as I ducked into the fridge for another drink, hoping to cool the burning down to a bearable, less embarrassing degree. Maybe I should just retire for the evening. Everyone else seemed to be giving it some thought as well, the once almost bouncy air in the room tamed and sluggish. We would need to be at our best for the final confrontation tomorrow. Sighing, I snagged my last drink of the evening and headed towards the stairwell and my silent, impending room. Perhaps Tessa would pop in before I fell asleep and send a message back to Death for me. So distracted was I in my thoughts that the sound of footsteps behind me completely escaped my attention until my feet were already on the second step.

"Harry?"

Castiel's voice called to me softy from behind, as if he were afraid of engaging me. Nervous. It wasn't an emotion that featured often on the Angel's face which only made that change stand out all the more. The anxiety was endearing on him. It softened his borrowed features significantly.

"Yes?"

The smile he gave me was chagrined, shy and just short of incredulous.

"Dean tells me that it would be remiss of me to die a virgin." That would be one of that man whore's cardinal sins, wouldn't it? I fought down a grin and a roll of my eyes. Oh Dean. "Seeing as how tonight is our last night on Earth, I would very much like to spend it with you. If you would have me."

I had to admit, the thought wasn't an unpleasant one. Castiel's gravelly voice sent a thrill coursing through me, a heady desire. Having him close like this, alone and wanting me, brought that burning back with a vengeance. My chest practically throbbed with it, a strange fluttering taking residence in my belly. There was a fire inside me and I found that here in this small space, just he and I alone together, it wasn't such a strange, uncomfortable thing after all. He got a smile in return and I held out a hand for him to take gently.

"It would be my honor, Castiel."

"Truly, the honor is all mine, Master of Death." He whispered reverently, staring down at his lightly tanned hand resting my smaller, pale one. The look on his face was so awed that I couldn't help but laugh a little as I led him up the stairs. He looked at me as if I were the greatest treasure in all of the Heavens and Earth.

With Cas at my back, my room didn't seem nearly as lonely a place when we arrived. It seemed comical for a moment, me leaning against the closed door, warding the room with Silencing, Locking and one clever Anti-Reaper charm I had created and he standing in the center, eyes not flinching away for even a moment. I slipped my wand back into its holster at the small of my back and grinned.

"Do you know how to do this?" It was almost silly to ask.

"I am versed in the ways of human intimacy, between either gender." The amusement only broadened at his analytical language.

"Brilliant. Then, I suppose...you know these things usually begin with a kiss."

The seriousness in his face folded away like a curtain to reveal burning heat beneath. Its power was directed at me and me alone and that realization cause the smile to slide off of my face quickly. His hand in mine clenched, reminding me that we were still holding hands through it all. He was suddenly close, nearly too close for breath. Warm and sweet and wanting. A free hand came up to cup the side of my throat, thumb stroking the v of my collarbone in a way that felt strangely possessive, as a thirsting man hoarded water or the dragon guarded gold. It was a touch that belied how treasured and cherished I was to him. The soft intimacy left my knees weak and my heart aching within the confines of my chest. How could he have felt the same as I all this time and I had never known? The emotions were unfolding inside me, revealing themselves like flowers in the warm sun, bringing with them a profound realization that had the potential to shatter my life and all I knew of the world and my place in it.

"In all of my long centuries of life, never have I felt this way about anyone." His words came to me in a breath, a soft wind brimming with promise and mere, chaste centimeters away from my lips. If I had the ability to die, I would have thought my heart would surely give out then and there so hard was it pounding against my ribs. How I was able to draw a single breath was impossible to know.

"And...how do you feel?" I asked in small, fragile words, barely big enough for a mouse but somehow he deciphered them without shattering me to pieces. Doubtless before the dawn broke, he would have devastated and remade me several times over, but each time those calm, loving hands would rebuild me into something better. A creature of light and love and all for him. He was slowly making himself the sun around which I revolved and he wasn't even trying. His honesty in all things was a terrifying, glorious thing to behold. Castiel smiled down at me, seemingly as confused for a moment as I and pondering over the new revolution around him, inside him.

"I believe that I may love you, Harry Potter."

There was only a bare moment, the still calm before the storm, before his mouth was on mine. Lips and tongues said more than bare words could ever articulate.

When he kissed me, I cracked.

As tender hands lay me back against the cheap, musky cotton sheets, I shattered into the light of a thousand stars, miniscule pin pricks in the distance. An explosion of self and denial. A new sort of liberty was overtaking me, the freedom of letting go of gravity and fear. Hands memorized my every inch, traced Enochian sigils into slowly unveiling skin. I cried out but he only smiled down at me, swallowing the sounds down into himself and glutting himself on my every sound and stubborn silence.

When he at last moved within me, I didn't think that anything could ever remake me into something as wholly pure and perfect as he did in that moment. Castiel gave me a part of himself, a piece of that indomitable spirit that made up the being that he was.

For a terrifying moment, I feared. I feared giving that same piece of myself back to him, as if it would taint him, poison him. Wreck and ruin and Death followed at my heels all the days of my life. Could I risk letting him see that part of me, risk giving him some diseased piece of myself in turn? But really, there was mo choice in the matter. I had come to love this strange, amusing Angel over time. He had crept in past my defenses while I was none the wiser. What else could I do but relinquish myself to him? The victory had been won long before I ever noticed that he had invaded me, heart and soul.

Castiel hadn't been lying when he said he knew how intimacy between two men worked. With every shift and thrust, it felt as though his essence, that pure, scalding white energy were moving within me too, a tidal wave of euphoria and sensation. He broke me down to my most base pieces and turned me inside out like one would turn over and examine a priceless gem. Slowly, ever so tortuously slow, Castiel fitted me back together, each touch and stroke a return to self and a beautiful senility born of an unashamed, desperate love. When we toppled over the edge of the looking glass, we fell together, clutching bodies and spirits entwined as one.

For a long time, everything was black. The black one experiences when jumping into a deep, still body of water, breath held and eyes slammed shut. Soundless, sightless, endless. Had I died? Had my heart given out after all? Opening my eyes at last, it was to the sight of eternal blue. Some moments passed before I made the connection between the blue in my view and the loving eyes in Castiel's face. Slowly, my mind began to make the connections back to my body. An arm here, a leg there. The twitch of my fingers. I was coming back to life but not in the way of physical death. It felt as if before him, I had been a ghost. Lifeless and simply existing. Castiel had resurrected me from the dead, had breathed life into my cold body once more. His fingers were tracing those same sigils over my belly again and they left a pleasant tickle in their wake. Goosebumps raised up when a low chuckle breathed across my skin.

"If this is our last night on earth, Castiel, then I wish that every night could be the last."

The only answer I received was that adoring and adored quirk of his perfect lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so a continuation of Our Last Night On Earth! I really didn't expect to do one but now that I've finished season 8 at long last, the ideas just keep flowing! Already have the next two installments planned out, in fact! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nada. Sod off.

_**Who Will Have Mercy On My Soul?**_

"Harry, you have to."

"No I don't, you ass! There has to be another way!"

There had to be another way. _Any_ other way! But not this. Not this way.

Dean sighed, throwing his hands up in the universal "I give up!" sign, looking incredulously to the couple held bound across the room as if they would -or could- back him up on this. I shot him a venomous glare as he shook his head in frustration. As if he had any right to be frustrated! He wasn't the one who was being asked to-! Sam stepped up in front of me and slid me into a brotherly, comforting hug and, immediately, I knew that whatever was coming from the gentle giant would tear through my hardened defenses. Against Dean's stubborn demands, I could stand strong and defiant for an eternity but in the face of calm logic and kind, supportive understanding, I had always folded like a cheap lawn chair. My bottom lip began to tremble as my companion soothed me with whispers and warmth.

"Harry, it's alright. I know how hard this has to be for you, how terrible a thing it is for us to ask. No one should ever have to make a decision like this but...Cas is our friend too. If there was any other way, don't you think we would have considered every other option? This is the only way." His voice was barely above a breath and his bulk hid me from the accusing and angry eyes of his brother, giving my abraded emotions some semblance of privacy however an illusion it may be.

"I don't want to do this, Sam..."

"I know and I can't even begin to put into words how so sorry I am that it's come to this. But we need you, Harry, and so do all of those innocent people out there. Right now, he's only targeting hypocrits but what about when he gets it into his head to convert or punish the whole world? When he starts to target people of other faiths? When he blows up a jail? Those people all deserve the right to live, no matter what. Cas is on a very slippery slope and you're the only one who can put a stop to it."

He was right. He was right and I hated him for it. I loved Castiel, more than anything in the cosmos, and, for the Master of Death, that was a much bigger place than your average joe could ever comprehend. It was because of that love, though, that made it my responsibility. Castiel was the love of my life and now, it was time for me to protect the world, and him, from himself. I had to do this. No matter how much it tore my heart to pieces to do. A shaking sigh clawed and crawled its way out of my chest. A jerky nod. I could hear the brother's relief in the easing of their breaths, feel it where I was pressed against Sam's body.

"Alright...I'll do it." He disentangled himself from me and I began to try and collect some of the infamous resolve of mine, that age old Gryffindor courage. It was a laborious effort, exhausting, but at last I found it and that cool power began to pool within me, reaching out across the threads that bound me to the one we needed most right now. It crept across time and space as sure and steady as the tide, ebbing up and down like a wave licking at the shore. My head tilted up to the ceiling and it was easy to imagine that I could force this power out, connect myself to every dead, dying and Reaper in the locale. Dean and Sam both gasped. I knew what they would see. My eyes had darkened, darkened, darkened from brilliant green to black and, at last, I Called.

"_Death."_

It felt like finally scratching an itch you'd never quite been able to reach, a releasing of pent up energy finally silencing the storm inside of you to find peace at last. It felt like coming home. Without even thinking about what was occurring, my hand subconsciously reached back for a figure that I knew was there before my eyes ever beheld him. Cool, soft fingers stroked my questing appendage from fingertips, dancing across the planes and grooves of my palm to stroke up my wrist and arms. His hands finally found their way around me, one resting over my heart, the other on my belly comfortably and I felt my entire being shudder into a brief relaxation. He smelled of cool, primordial mornings. Of the dawn on the seashore long before man had ever polluted the earth with resorts and refrigerators. Nothing smelled better to me, though one renegade self-proclaimed God came in a very, very close second. My little moment of contentment didn't last.

"You're joking." Clearly Death had caught sight of the Winchesters and the situation rather quickly from my side of our now wide open mental connection.

It didn't seem that Death had forgotten his last encounter with Team Free Will, more was the pity. The Horseman thought the Winchesters were about as intelligent as pond scum. It certainly didn't entice him to do them any favors. Dean's eyes found me, a hint of desperation in their hazel depths.

"Sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems-"

"It seems like you want me to kill the Angel claiming to be 'the new God'." Dark, endless orbs turned to look down at me and my heart lept a little at the affection that I found there, "And what are your thoughts on this, young Master? Is it your wish to see your beloved Castiel obliterated?" The tone with which the entity asked made it plain that he wasn't sure whether he would mind if it was my wish.

Let no one say that Death was not a possessive man. He allowed me to have other lovers before I settled down with him but it wouldn't last forever. Everyone knew who I really belonged with and to, Castiel included. After all, not even Angels lived forever. I shook my head, that familiar distress that had been steadily building over the course of the month returning full force even when I was ensconced in Death's arms so safely.

"I don't want it to be this way..." I didn't. I didn't want Castiel to get hurt, to be killed. It would be all my fault. I was the one who had summoned Death. I was the one who hadn't told anyone when he had started acting strange. I was the one who should have supported him, helped him fight Raphael so he didn't feel like he had to do it all on his own. There was only myself to blame. Now, I hadn't seen Cas since the day he had taken those souls in and my heart cried out at the loss of him. A part of me, the part that would always be the Master of Death, recoiled in disgust at the feel of all of those trapped souls. It was wrong. The stench of Imbalance hung about my lover like a shroud. Souls and afterlives were my business and, no matter how much I loved him, what Castiel had done was an affront to the Balance that I had worked so hard to uphold. An abomination. This situation was a direct result of my negligence of him so it was my responsibility to fix it.

"But I know that if I had stood by Castiel in the very beginning, had supported him at the very start, none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't have felt as if he had to do it all alone. That _is_ my fault. But it should be me dealing with it, not you." Dean and Same both shrunk a little under the accusing glare that I shot them both, a flinch that Death only seemed to find amusing.

"Amazing." Came a deep, gravelly voice from behind the brothers.

My heart lept from its stone cold confinement at the sight of the Angel that I loved standing there after a month without him. I practically pushed through the Winchesters to cross over to him, my hands fluttering to the open sores on his face. I winced in sympathy.

"Cas...Oh, love, what happened? You're hurt." My hands and eyes fluttered about his figure, looking for other hurts but found none. It was obvious what was happening to him. It had happened to Lucifer too.

Castiel only acknowledged my presence by setting an affectionate hand on my throat in a mimicry of the way he had on our very first night together. The night before we lost Jo and Ellen. Instead, he chose to set upon Dean a serious, incredulous look, the same one would give a child they were at last giving up on disciplining.

"I didn't want to kill you but, now..." It was as if that voice, that mouth, that I loved so dearly had become unannointed, poisoned and venomous. Not at all like the man I had fallen in love with, "You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean."

Of course, Dean Winchester, by dint of being Dean Winchester simply had to go and open his mouth. Looking back on the situation much later, I felt justified in blaming the entire thing on him.

"Harry won't let you kill us. Death is our bitch. We won't die, not even if God pulls the trigger." Through his confident snark, the shaking fear within the hunter was evident. Dean's bravery was all bravado, nothing more. What was worst was that his enemy knew it. Cas knew it.

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? Yet my Master does hold a certain fondness for them, much in the way that a person is fond of a favored dog. He feels the same about you, of course. However, once that dog turns around and bites the hand that feeds it, then that mongrel gets taken out back and shot. Isn't that right," Death drawled, leaning forward curiously, a dark taunting amusement in his eyes, "God?"

My hands had stilled on Castiel's cheeks, trying to beg him to look at me with my eyes but failing. I just wanted him to look at me, acknowledge me! Hadn't he missed me the way I had missed him? He had been the only thing on my mind since his disappearance. If the same had been for him, wouldn't he want to look at nothing but me the way I couldn't peel my eyes from him? Castiel had just threatened to murder Dean before our eyes and yet...all I could do was stare at him, take in his wounded face and the filthy trench coat that had certainly seen better days. The stench of the trapped and stagnating souls would have bowled over a lesser Reaper but I didn't care about that. All that mattered was having him in my arms again. I was overwhelmed by his presence. Yes, I could admit, I did have a bit of a one track mind when it came to Cas, so much so that I believe it made Death jealous sometimes, despite his generous allowance of our union. So much so that it took me a whole moment of staring at him to realize that I had tuned out the grave conversation behind me completely. My eternal companion was speaking again and he sounded as if his patience with the Angel were quickly wearing thin.

"_Please, Cas._ I know God and you, sir, are no God."

"Look, call it what you want, just kill him, now!" Dean burst in fiercely.

My, the conversation certainly had gotten out of hand in my little lapse, hadn't it? Now we were back to all of that sordid talk of murder. Couldn't we all have a cup of tea and get along? Impossibly blue eyes looked down at me and even though it was my Castiel gazing down at me...it also wasn't. This Angel's eyes held only a shadow of the love and tenderness that had been there before. It was like it had all been locked away. Drowned out and smothered. His hands slid around my wrists where they had been resting on his face so affectionately and I was so enamored at finally having his attention that it took me a moment to recognize the danger lurking in his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry? You would betray me?" The coldness freezing his words left a bitter taste in my mouth. If I had been made of weaker stuff, I would have caved, begged his forgiveness. I would have done anything to please him. Unfortunately, I was a bloody Gryffindor and, as much as I hated admitting it, Dean was right. Cas was hurting people. A lot of people. Something had to be done.

"Oh, Cas...this is all my fault. I didn't want this. If I had just stood by you against Raphael...I made you this way and it's my responsibility to fix it."

His stare could have cut glass because it certainly pierced through my every defense as easily as a blade through fog. The anger that could be seen in those beloved eyes was crushing. Before all of the angels in Heaven and the demons down under the sea, before the souls and the Angelic War, we had been so in love. Now it was all coming crashing down with the ferocity of a typhoon.

"So you are betraying me. I should have known. After all, a God can never love a human. Such a concept is laughable, preposterous even." His voice was frigid, beating against my brain like surf on the rocky crag. Never love me, huh? Just what had those souls done to him? Cas had always been many things. Confused at times, a soldier, a tool and a savior. He could even be callous sometimes due to his occasional inability to empathize with our human companions. But he had never been cruel and he had definitely never cast an unkind word towards me. I had been the love of his life, the star in his sky. Now it seemed that becoming "God" had changed all of that completely.

I almost didn't even register the sound of Death's low chuckling so frozen had my heart become.

"You're joking, yes? The reason this whole war ever began was because God loved the humans more than any other creation. The current war in Heaven is merely a side effect of the war that Lucifer waged and the other Angels foolishly decided to press on with. This all began with that ridiculous Arch Angel's jealousy of the human race. You stupid little soldier. You are so eager to continue the fight that you don't even know what you're fighting for anymore. A fly swatter we may be, but my Master and I are destined to swat you, I think."

Unfortunately, those words brought the angry god's attention back to me and not in the way I wanted it to be. The hands around my wrists began to warm and heat.

"Betrayal. I haven't seen such treachery since Judas Iscariot. It is true that I loved you once but no longer. _I do not love you_. And as far as I'm concerned, you and Dean can both go back to the pit!" His voice was a whiplash of anger and the heat echoing from his hands around my wrists suddenly spiked with his fury. The smell of my own burning flesh hit me almost before the raging agony did.

_Pain_. Such pain as I had never known, not just of the physical kind but of the emotional sort. Looking up into the cold eyes, I imagined that I could hear the moment that my heart broke. There was no affection in that gaze, no consideration for me even as he branded my skin. Only anger, betrayal and ice. Blessedly, the pain overwhelmed me and that glare faded from my vision. I felt my knees hit the hardwood floor, a miniscule pain in comparison to the furious burning in my arms. I didn't know if I had cried out or kept my anguish locked inside myself tightly because suddenly there was a brief moment of shouting, over before the hysteria really began, and then silence. The reason for it was clear. Even with my eyes closed, I felt Castiel''s absence like a wound. Like the springs of our love, he was here for a moment and then he was gone. I had been left scarred and burned in his absence, mourning him.

I had been foolish. What did I expect would happen the next time we met? That Cas would see me and then realize that he had left me behind, waiting with the lights on every night for him to come home? That he would just abandon this ridiculous new regime he was building and everything would go back to the way it was? Naive. Absurd. Pathetic. I suppose Malfoy had been right all along. Gryffindors really were fools. My face began to itch and with a shaking, agonizing twitch of my aching hand, I reached up to scrub at it. Only then did I realize that the tickling sensation was in truth nothing but fresh, hot tears spilling down my face. Seeing the evidence of my misery was the falling of the last tiny pebble that broke the dam. The fear and sadness would no longer be kept at bay. Sobs burst free of my chest, a terrible scratchy gasping sound that seemed to shake the very foundations of me. Castiel was gone and I wasn't sure that there would be any returning him to the man I loved while he still lived. In order to free him, Castiel would have to die. To get my beloved back, I would have to lose him.

_I was going to have to kill him._

The sound of Death's resigned sigh broke through to me and if I hadn't been feeling so miserable I would have had the grace to look ashamed. How pathetic I must look to them now, huddled on the floor over my hands, sobbing out every tear my body could produce.

"Oh, Harry..." Adoring hands lifted me carefully into warm arms and deposited my prone form into a chair nearby. True shame at last did take hold. What must Death think? Watching me cry and moon over some other man right in front of him. He should save himself the humiliation and just let me die, "Don't think such ridiculous things. You are my Master and I love you." His words only made me cry harder.

Love. The word hit my brain like a bittersweet acid.

"I'm so sorry! I should have just stayed with you! I've been so stupid!" Shame ate at me and I buried my tear soaked face in my palms, praying to no one that it would all just disappear. That I would disappear. Death hummed and I could hear the smile in the tone of his voice, feel it in the way he stroked my head as if I were a child again. Just like he use to do when I would have some nightmare or another and come running to him in the middle of the night. Back before lovers or Angels or bloody Apocolypses. Back when it was just Death and I.

"Don't be silly, Master. Why do you think I allowed this relationship between you and that arrogant whelp to continue? Castiel is here to serve a purpose. He is teaching you to love. That way when our time does come, you will be ready for me. I am endlessly patient. So love your Angel, Master, but don't think I will let it pass if he harms you again. I'm a bit tetchy about your safety, you know."

"Even after all these years?"

"Especially after all of these years. Now," He declared, straightening himself up regally like he hadn't just been kneeling on the floor in front of me and instead were standing before a large audience on the brink of some profound speech, "It seems that you have an Angel that needs a dose of humility. You're going to have to get Castiel to put the souls back. All of them."

"But what about-" Dean began but the Horseman cut him off quickly as if he hadn't spoken at all. It seemed Death had reached the limit of his patience with the Winchesters for the day. I didn't blame him. Some days I didn't know how I did it either.

"Shut up, Dean. I will make another eclipse. Say, 3:59 Sunday morning? Be punctual. Clean up your mess." I had to grin through my tears at the amusing expressions of flabbergasted relief on my friends' faces. Death had come riding in on his pale horse to the rescue, scooping me up and doing exactly what he had always done. Loving me. The look I gave him when he turned back to me was heavy with gratitude and affection. I loved Castiel, _loved_ him. But the slow buildup of our relationship over the years made my anticipation to be with Death, at last, heighten. He was right, though. I had a lot of growing up to do, a lot of soul searching and experiences to, well, _experience_, before I was ready to be with him for eternity. The wait would only make it sweeter when the world fell away and we would be together. His fingers brushed against my throat where Castiel had held me so possessively only moments ago. I noted a dark frown when his eyes landed on the burns at my wrists as I covered his hand with my own, "My I have one consolation before I go, Master?"

A consolation. Like a prize. A reward for his good work. In reality, it wasn't far off from the truth. I was Death's prize. His bright light at the end of eons of loneliness. I was payoff for all of the work he had done and would continue to do. That would have bothered me once, I thought. Back when I had been more human probably. Now, it only felt like we were each other's prizes.

"Always." I whispered and when his lips descended on mine, the weight on my shoulders felt lighter than it had in months. Being with Death felt like coming home. Before I knew it, he was gone, though and reality came back in scores. I had an Angel to save.  
My Angel. Come Hell, Purgatory or tap-dancing leprechauns, I would save Castiel from my mistakes.


End file.
